Many types of gutters are available for carrying rainwater away from a structure such as a house or building. A common type of gutter is the K-style gutter. Typical K-style gutters have either a straight back attachment site or a hem back attachment site depending on the gutter manufacturer and the region where the gutter is sold. Because of the two different attachment sites found of these gutters, two different styles of gutter hanger assemblies are currently needed depending on the type of gutter to which they are attached. In particular, the K-style gutter with a straight back attachment site uses a gutter hanger assembly with a clip that slips over the straight back attachment site. On the other hand, the K-style gutter with the hem back attachment site uses a gutter hanger assembly without a clip such that a straight end of the gutter hanger assembly slides under a hem that projects from the hem back attachment site.